Childhood Crush Volume one
by Rowdy-Ruff-Girl-777
Summary: Basically just Boomer and Bubbles stuff in this 'volume' it starts from them being fivish to some odd age that I haven't planned out yet :3 it does have slight hints of BC x Butch and Bl x Br. Rated T for swearing. Read the inside description please :3


Me: Hey everyone. This is the story "Childhood Crush". I'll be doing this fic a little differently... Basically these are put in 'Volumes' each 'Volume' is based on a different couple. This one is Bubbles and Boomer. Now, blues, read the disclaimer.

Bubbles & Boomer: Rowdy-Ruff-Girl-777 doesn't own the Power Puff Girls in any shape way or form. Any character not in the original show belongs to her.

**Childhood Crush  
>Volume 1: Bubbles &amp; Boomer<br>**** Chapter 1: We're enemies, right?  
><strong>By: Rowdy-Ruff-Girl-777

**Bubbles POV**

_"I want the blonde! I think he's cute," _that little comment has made my sisters know how much I like that blonde boy, erm, what was his name... BOOMER! Yeah, that's it! Boomer! Boomer Jojo! The... The Rowdy Ruff Boy... Ugh! Why did I have to fall for Boomer! It's so cliche falling in love with your enemy... or at least that's what Blossom tells me. But I can't help but like him. He's cute, funny, and even cuter when he blushes! But I can't ever be with him... not only has Blossom, Buttercup, AND the Professor forbidden it, but he doesn't like me anyway. I mean, he constantly teases me and calls me names! What kinda guy that likes a girl does that!

"Earth to Bubbles," Buttercup says annoyed, "If I have to put up with this stuff, so do you."

"Sorry Buttercup... I was just thinking, may-" I start, getting cut off by my sister.

"You were thinking! Bubbles, that's dangerous!" Buttercup laughs out

"Shut up Buttercup! I was just thinking, maybe the Rowdy Ruff Boys aren't bad anymore... They haven't caused trouble la-" I start, getting cut off by a scream.

"AAAAH! THE CRAZY ROWDY RUFF BOY IS AT IT AGAIN!" a woman says, I sigh heavily.

"They haven't huh!" Buttercup asks extremely annoyed.

"Boomer and Brick haven't!" I say defensively.

"Whatever Bubble-brain, I gotta go deal with that jerk," Buttercup says as she flies out the window.

I make a small huff noise, I hate it when she calls me 'Bubble-brain'... I fly outside just for a breath of fresh air, but then I notice Boomer in the park, no one's running from him... And he seems to be almost smiling.

I sigh heavily again, ready to leave, when suddenly my arm's grabbed. "Hi Bubbles! Wanna fight!" Boomer asks as I turn to face him.

I look at him for a moment, "N-no. I do-don't wanna fight," I say quietly.

"Aww, okay! How bout we walk!" Boomer says excited as he drags me to the ground.

"B-Boomer, my sisters will get mad if they see us walking together," I say, blushing as my feet hit the ground gently.

He gives me a confused look, "But I'm not hurtin' ya. Besides that, the green one's fighting Butch and the pink one's arguing with Brick."

"'The pink one' and 'green one' have names ya know," I say, puffing my cheeks slightly, "And how did you even know that?"

"Cause I just left from where they were fightin, you can see em up there," he says, pointing up at the sky. I follow his finger and notice that Blossom is arguing with Brick and that Buttercup and Butch are fighting. "I just kinda hate fighting ya know."

I look at him surprised, "Then why'd you ask me if I wanted to fight?"

"Cause I thought you liked fightin."

"Well I don't. I hate fighting."

"Well that's good..."

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! But it looks like my bros and your sisters are finished fighting, so until next time, bye Bubbles," he looks at me for a moment, then he kisses my cheek. He smiles and leaves.

I blush. Does he like me back then?

...

That was something I wouldn't find out until eight years later when we were thirteen... also the next time we would meet.

...

"All right girls! Have fun at the park and remember, I won't be home so you need to make dinner tonight," the Professor says with a smile.

"We won't forget Professor," Blossom says as she kisses his cheek.

"Yeah, we won't forget," Buttercup says with a grin as she gives the Professor a high five.

I keep quiet and just give him a hug, whispering "I love you" like I always do. We watched as he left, then my sisters left me. I just stood there as they walked to their groups of friends, all though you'd think I'd have the most friends, I don't. I sigh heavily and just sit under a tree and start sketching, I've moved on from crayons and chalk and onto simply paper and pencil.

"Hey, long time no see," I hear a boy's voice say.

I look up, "Um, h-hello..." I stutter, I didn't recognize him.

"Now you're acting like you don't know me. Then again, I guess we've changed a bit, but so have you and your sisters. I mean, my brothers don't even care that I'm talking to you," he said. And that's when I realized it.

"B-boomer!" I sputter out.

He grins, "Yep. We're goin to this school with you guys now."

"Really! That's awesome!" I shout as I stand up. I see out of the corner of my eyes my sisters watching me, but I don't care. They haven't caused any trouble for the past five years, they've obviously changed. Right?

"Hey Butterbutt," I hear another voice say, I have a feeling it's Butch. I guess they haven't all changed... I look over, Butch walks over to Buttercup and she snaps when he puts his arm around her shoulders.

"Get off of me asshole," she growls.

"Buttercup!" Blossom scolds.

I look away from them until I notice Brick simply reading, sitting under a tree far away from where my sisters and his brother are figthing. He stands up and puts his book in his bag, and walks over to his brother.

"Come on! We gotta break up the fight!" Boomer says as he grabs my hand, I blush and we run over to them.

"Butch, don't start a fight. It's pointless," Brick says in a calm voice.

"Oh what, you boys afraid of us now?" Buttercup snapped.

I noticed Brick and Butch's eyes twitch at the same time. "Crap," Boomer mutters under his breath. "G-guys, le-let's ju-just go. Th-there isn't any reason to fight... Remembers what'll happen if we do?" Boomer asks, that makes his brothers stop.

"For once, you're right Boomer. They aren't worth that happening," Brick mutters turning around.

"Man, I already hate this stupid arrangement..." Butch says as he turns around his voice trailing off.

I give them all a worried look. But then Brick starts talking again but doesn't turn around, "We aren't here to fight you, if we do, we can't even stay together. And if that happens, I will kill you," it's a dark cold voice that sends shivers down my spine, but his first sentence lingers in my mind.

"What do you mean?" Blossom asks, the only one not effected by the dark voice.

"I mean that if we fight you, we're separated and our powers are taken away. But if these two idiots aren't gonna be here to stop me, I'll kill you," He says as he turns around, using a darker and colder voice than before.

"I understand that, but what 'arrangement' and with who for that matter?"

He smirks slightly, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Just answer the question."

His smirk fades, "We don't know ourselves. Their 'associates' were the ones who made the deal with us... Since we don't really have a 'stable' guardian, unlike you, we had to go into, basically, foster care. Obviously no one wants a psychopath like Butch, or an idiot like Boomer, s-"

"And no one wants a smart ass like Brick," Butch says with a grin.

Brick's eye slightly twitches, "Like I was saying, so they ended up splitting us up still. Butch ended up going crazier than usual, Boomer ended up isolating himself from everyone, and my anger let loose."

"He would've ended up destroying stuff if it weren't for us knowing that it would happen and we stopped him..." Boomer said quietly. Butch nodded, keeping his grin.

Brick sighed, "So if we're ever separated again, it'll end up being armageddon for the whole world... We're all the family we have after all," he had said the last part in such a low whisper I almost couldn't hear him.

I looked at my sisters, Buttercup was giving them a hard look, but Blossom seemed to almost feel bad for them. I looked at them, Brick was giving us a hard look with a bit of worry mixed in with it, Butch was just grinning... And Boomer, Boomer seemed ready to cry. I looked at him closer, he seemed almost angry, but not quite.

"When Mojo finds out you're back, he'll try and take you," Blossom says quietly.

Brick nods his head, "We don't want that stupid monkey taking us either."

"Then we'll he-" Blossom starts, but Buttercup stops her.

"No we won't" BC growls as she looks at Blossom.

"Buttercup, I'm the leader. I make the orders, I don't take them," Blossom growls back.

"Stop it both of you!" I scream as I push the two away from each other.

"So you agree with her! Then again I wouldn't expect anything less from someone who li-"

"Shut up! Just shut up Buttercup! Shut up!" I shout, she and Blossom look at me weird. "Don't you understand! They'll get seperated! What would we do if we were in their situation, huh! We would go to whoever might help us! We wouldn't just go to anyone either, we would go to the people we think we can trust! Hello! That's what they're doing! So just shut up Buttercup!"

"Bubbles," Blossom says quietly as she puts her hand on my shoulder, "Calm down." I realize I'm starting to cry, I just fall into Blossom's arms. "It's okay Bubbs, ssh," Blossom says soothingly, she's always the one who acts like a mom for us. All ways the one who can calm me down.

"Hey! Brick is tha-" I hear Butch start.

"Dammit, he's already found us!" I hear Brick shout, "Boomer, you go and tell them that we have to fight or else we'll be dead."

"But why me?" Boomer asks.

"Because we don't wanna let anything happen to you idiot!" Butch yells, "Just get the hell outta here! Tell them that Mojo found us!"

"Bu-" Boomer says as I look up

"Boomer! Go now!" Brick snaps whipping his head back at his brother, glaring at him. Boomer and Butch's eyes widened. I watched as a laser came toward Brick, Blossom saw it too. Without warning, Blossom threw me aside and tackled Brick out of the way. And that snapped Boomer and Butch.

"That's it!" Butch yells as he's about to fly, only to be sent down to the ground from a sonic boom from Boomer. I watch as Boomer attacks the robot, was this the same boy who said he hated fighting back then? He stops and I listen intently to what he has to say to Mojo.

"What the hell do you think you're doing you fucking asshole," he growls darkly, my eyes widen.

"What the hell! What is up with Boomer! He's never like this..." Butch says trailing off.

I look over at everyone else, Blossom and Brick are staring at each other... it's nice to see that they aren't fighting. "Uh, th-thanks for savin' me Pinky..." Brick says quietly.

"Brick! Do you not even see what the hell is going on up there!" Butch yells.

Brick looks up, "He's lost his temper before. It was worse too, he'll be fine shortly. We both know he won't hurt Mojo with anything but words," Brick says in a mono-tone voice.

I watch as Boomer comes down from the sky, "Brick, ar-are you okay?" Boomer stutters out.

"I'm fine Boom, a little hit like that wouldn't have even scratched me. You on the other hand," he pointed to Boomer's arm, my eyes following to a gash on it.

I covered my mouth and started to feel dizzy, "BC get her away so she doesn't pass out," Blossom says calmly. Buttercup grabs a hold of my arms and takes me far away from the blood.

"Bubbles, do you really think they might have changed?" Buttercup asks me after about three minutes.

"Yeah, the-they're kinda li-like us wi-with lo-losing our temp-temper when one of us are hur-hurt," I stutter.

"Exactly! So, either they've changed, or else they're finally caring about what happens to eachother," Buttercup implies, I nod my head. "Maybe you should go talk to that blonde one, he'll probably spill the beans."

I nod my head again, and the two of us walk to where we were before. I notice Blossom talking to the boys, my and Buttercup quickly hide and listen. "That's why we need to be careful. If it weren't for Him going after them and now you, I wouldn't be worried about it, but..." Blossom said trailing off, she sighed heavily, "There is two groups that will help us if we need them..."

"Please tell me that you aren't referring to the Rowdy Runk Boys being one of those groups," Brick said as he looked at her.

"If I did, I'd be lying," Blossom replied.

"They won't help because Brick and Block aren't really on... good terms with each other," Butch says as he looked at Blossom.

"My cousins the Rowdy Rock Girls may be willing to help as well. But considering that Buttercup doesn't really get along with any of them, it would be a bad idea," Blossom says calmly.

"She doesn't get along with us either," Butch says as he looks at her.

"Let's just say, she get's along with you three more than those three," Blossom says looking at him.

"Then we'll have to take a different approach... Wait. Butch, Boomer, remember that time when we cre-" Brick started, getting cut off by his brothers.

"Yes! That was awesome!" Boomer and Butch shouted at the same time.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking now boys?" Brick asked, looking slightly smug.

"Are you thinking about food? Cause that's what I'm thinking about," Butch said with a grin. Brick smacked his hand on his forehead. "Well I doubt you're thinking what Boom-Head's thinking... Cause we both now what's on his mind," Butch said, a smug grin placed on his face. I watched as Boomer blushed, I smiled slightly.

"Idiots, I'm surrounded by idiots... No you morons! I was talking about recreating him!" Brick snapped.

"Wait, you guys created another brother?"

"Huh, yeah. We got tired of taking Mojo's orders one day and ended up creating one with the ingredients he just had lying in the lab... If he didn't have the formula written down on the chalkboard though, we woul've never figured it out,"

"We created another sister once... She was unstable though and exploded..."

"Hmm, our brother was too... If Mojo and your Professor worked together they could bring them back... But there's a problem-"

"Mojo will refuse unless we convince him otherwise,"

"Exactly... He's afraid of Bubbles, he won't tell us w-"

"Bubbles ended up beating him senseless once." **(A/N What? Don't believe me? Check out the episode Bubblevicous!) **That made them all give her a weird look, "She lost her temper. Something about being hardcore... I don't remember," she said with a shrug. The boys continued to give her a dumbfounded look.

I looked at Buttercup, she nodded her head and we came out of our hiding place. "What's up with the uglier faces than usual boys?" Buttercup asked with a chuckle while I simply giggled at them.

Butch was the first to shake off the look, "Only when you tell us what's up with your usual face," he says with a smirk.

Buttercup glared at him and was about to charge when I grabbed her arm, "Buttercup, don't. He's not worth getting in trouble over..." I say calmly.

"Heh, look at that Boom-Head, your little girlfriend's pretty smart!" Butch says with a grin at Boomer.

I glare at him and Boomer does the same. "She's not my girlfriend Butch..." he growls slightly.

"Oh that's right. You just wish she was," he says with a grin, but he topples over when Boomer punches him.

"Just shut up for once in your damn life," he says as he leaves. I run after him as everybody else is to busy laughing or helping Butch. I notice him crying, and that's what finally gets me to realize it. They really have changed. I run up and like my arm around his. He looks at me shocked as he blushes, "B-bubbles?" he stutters out.

"C'mon, cheer up Boomer," I say with a worried smile. He smiles back, still blushing. As we just stand there for a while, I start to just think of that time when we walked through here... "Boomer, do you still not like fighting?" I ask him as I look down at the ground.

"No, I hate fighting still... But Butch and I constantly get into fights, Brick usually breaks them up if we don't ourselves."

"Oh..." I look up at him as he looks down at the ground. I smile at him and kiss him on the cheek. His head snaps to me immeadiately, "I had to return the kiss..." I trailed off. He smiled at me and gently grabbed my chin.

"You do know I like you, right?" he asks. I look shocked at him. "I've always liked you," he says with a smile.

I blush, "I've always liked you too Boomer," I say in a quiet whisper. His lips brush against mine for a moment, but in that moment I know... He has changed and he does like me back.

...

Cheesy, yes. Perfect amount of cheese, you tell me. The other "Volumes" won't be as cheesy as this. Why do I always make these two so cheesy and fluffy? Because, well, I dunno, I can't write them any other way. Anyway! Please review and you'll get your username put in the top part of the next chapter (whenever it comes) :3


End file.
